Demon Fairy
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: After the fight with the Illuminati Rin gets ambushed and sent to a new world. Now he has to find a way home or be stuck there forever! Take place after the Illuminati Arc in the Blue Exorcist manga and right after the Daybreak Arc in Fairy Tail. Story adopted from ZombiesAin'tGotNothin
1. Prologue

**Demon Fairy**

 **Dragolianx: Okay, so I was just browsing through the crossover section looking for a good story to read when I come across a Crossover for Blue Exorcist and Fairy Tail. I thought the story was good, but sadly the author, ZombiesAin'tGotNothin, got a bad case of writer's block so I decided to adopt the story since I am currently up to date on both Fairy Tail and Blue Exorcist. As for a setting this take place after the Illuminati Arc with a slight twist and the ending of the Daybreak Arc. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **{Assiah – True Cross Academy Boys Dorm}**_

Rin was still recovering after the whole Illuminati incident. He still couldn't believe that Shima was a spy this entire time! Right now, he was trying to forget about what had happened at Dream Town Inari. Yukio was at the cram school getting ready for class and everyone else was either in their own dorm or studying for the Exorcist Certification Exam that was coming up soon. Rin decided to get up and get ready for class when Kuro walked into the room.

 _*Rin, I'm hungry! *_ Kuro shouted as his stomach began to rumble.

"Alright hold on a sec" Rin said as he grabbed Kurikara from the side of his bed and slid it onto his right shoulder.

Rin and Kuro walked down towards the kitchen when they both felt something wrong. Rin rushed towards a room further down the hall. When they arrived, Rin noticed that it was just a storage closet. Why would he be alerted by a storage closet.

"Hello again Son of Satan." A voice said as Rin turned around and saw Igor Neuhaus!

"You, again!" Rin shouted as he reached to pull out Kurikara from its bag.

"This will be the last time you set foot on this earth demon spawn!" Neuhaus yelled as he pulled out a key from his coat. It had an intricate design on it, but from what Rin could see it was just like the key he had to get to the cram school. Except this key was black with blue markings all around it. And the handle sort of looked like a dragon head.

Neuhaus then put the key into the storage closet door and turned it. When he did the door suddenly opened and revealed a swirling vortex within it.

"What the hell is that thing!" Rin yelled as he tried to keep himself from getting sucked in.

"This key has only one use in it, after you go through it will break I will finally be rid of you." Neuhaus explained holding on to the other side of the door. "Where it will take you, I don't know, but I can only hope that it's a torturous place."

Rin could barely hold onto the floor and he felt himself getting sucked in. He was almost able to get away when he noticed that Kuro was just barely holding onto the door frame.

"Kuro hold on!" Rin yelled as he grabbed Kuro and got sucked into the portal.

 _ **{Earthland – Continent of Ishgar, Kingdom of Fiore – Forest south of Magnolia}**_

After the Natsu and Lucy finished their mission in Shirotsume Town they were headed back to the guild by cutting through a dense forest since Natsu refused to go back on a train or carriage. After meeting up with Gray and defeating some bandits the three wizards (Including Happy) were on their way back towards the guild when a magic circle appeared before them.

"What's going on!" Lucy asked surprised while Natsu and Gray both got into a fighting stance while happy hid behind Lucy.

This magic circle was different from the ones that they were used to. The center had a weird symbol and there was a manticore on either side. Before they could do anything, a bright blue light flashed before them.

When the light died down the trio noticed that in place of the magic circle there was a boy with navy blue hair, wearing a black jacket with the same symbol from the magic circle that had just disappeared. He was also wearing black pants, and black dress shoes. Under his jacket he was wearing a white button up shirt with a loose red and black neck tie. He also carried a long red bag on his bag. In his arms was a small black cat with what appeared to be two tails and horns on top of its head.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Natsu asked still holding his fists up.

Rin looked around and saw the three people in front of him. One of them had pink hair like Shima, the other one wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason, and the last one looked like she could give Shura a run for her money.

"Who are you guys?" Rin asked confused

"That's what we were going to ask." Lucy said

"I'm Rin Okumura, now who are you guys." Rin asked reaching for Kurikara

"My name is Lucy, this is Natsu, Gray, and Happy." Lucy explained gesturing towards each of her guildmates. "We're from the Fairy Tail guild."

"What the hell's a guild?" Rin asked taking his hand away from Kurikara's bag.

After a long bout of silence the three wizards (and Happy) could only say one thing.

"WHAT!"

 **Okay, so this was just the prologue of Demon Fairy just to get me started. The reason I had Neuhaus send Rin to Earthland and not Amaimon or Mephesto is because had the most reason to want to get rid of Rin. He hates anything Satan related so he would be willing to try anything in order to get rid of Rin. It was the only thing I could come with that made sense to me. Anyways next time on Demon Fairy, Rin decides to follow the Fairy Tail Wizards to their guild to get some answers. Will he be able to get home or will he be stuck in this new world forever, find out next time!**


	2. Ch 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Demon Fairy**

 **Dragolianx: Alright, so this story was more well received than I thought and I thank you guys for that. So last time Rin was forcibly ejected from Assiah and sent to Earthland. The soon to be strongest team has come across the son of Satan, what can possibly happen next? No seriously what can happen next?**

 _ **{Earthland – Continent of Ishgar, Kingdom of Fiore – Forest south of Magnolia}**_

"What do you mean 'What the hell is a guild?'. How do you not know what a guild is?!" Lucy asked exasperated.

"I meant what I said, I've heard of any guild before." Rin said getting more confused by the second.

"Hold on Lucy, he might be from another continent where guilds don't exist." Gray said trying to get a hold on the situation.

"That's right, I remember reading about some far away continents where magic isn't practiced too much maybe he's from one of those continents." Lucy theorized as she pulled a map out of her bag. "Okay, do you see your continent on this map?" she asked holding the map up to Rin's face.

Rin looked at the map very closely trying to find Japan. He looked for about a good 4-5 minutes before he just grunted in frustration.

"Are you sure that this is a map I can't find Japan anywhere on here." Rin said folding his arms.

 _*What do you mean you can't find Japan? *_ Kuro asked jumping off of Rin.

"I mean I don't know where Japan is at on this crazy map." Rin said getting agitated

 _*Are you sure you just can't read the map Rin? *_ Kuro asked in a teasing manner

"I KNOW HOW TO READ A MAP KURO!" Rin yelled at the Cat Sídhe

While this was going on the mages present were just confused at what was going on. From what was going on, it looked like Rin was arguing with his cat. And was losing?

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu asked trying to understand why the guy they just met is trying to pick a fight with his cat.

"Isn't it obvious Natsu? He knows how to speak cat!" Happy said as he pulled a fish out of his pouch. "If only he knew how to think like a cat." Happy said as he started to munch on his fish.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Gray asked trying to stop Rin from assaulting his cat

"What you mean what am I doing? I'm talking to Kuro." Rin said as if it were obvious.

"But, how can you speak to him? He seems like a normal cat to me." Lucy asked wanting to know why Rin was talking to his cat

"Oh, that's right you guys can't hear him." Rin said

"Wait how can you hear him?" Natsu asked

"Well Kuro is a demon so that's why I can talk to him." Rin answered in a simple tone

"Hold on, if you can understand him because he's a demon, then does that mean-"

"Yup, I'm a demon" Rin said confidently as he let his tail out from under his shirt. He then froze in shock at what he just said _'Oh crap, I probably should've kept that a secret!'_ Rin thought as he began to panic.

"Woah! That is so cool!" Natsu yelled as he saw Rin's tail

"What?" Rin asked with a shocked expression on his face

"You idiot, you get excited over the smallest things" Gray said pinching the bridge of his nose

"You wanna start something ice prick!" Natsu yelled as his hand caught in fire

"What happened to your hand! Are you gonna be okay?!" Rin asked concerned since he saw that Natsu's hand was on fire "And what happened to your clothes?" Rin asked pointing towards Gray

"Bring it on flame brain!" Gray said getting into a fighting stance

"Guys stop fighting, we have to find out what to do with Rin! And Gray, put your clothes on!" Lucy yelled trying her best to diffuse the situation.

"What the- When the hell did this happen!" Gray yelled as he scrambled to find his clothes

"Anyways, do you have a way to get home?" Lucy asked trying to help Rin

"No I don't." Rin said getting a little dejected that he can't get home

"Well then why don't you come back to Fairy Tail with us?" Natsu asked

"Sure why not, I might as well since I don't know where I am." Rin said

"Alright, now that that's settled let's hit the road!" Natsu said as he and the other Fairy Tail mages started walking back towards the Fairy Tail guild with Rin and Kuro following behind them.

 _ **{Earthland – Kingdom of Fiore, Magnolia}**_

After hours of walking through the dense jungle the wizards and exorcist found their way to the town of Magnolia. As they walked through the streets they could see a lot of people going about their business. Some were buying goods from street vendors and other were transporting goods along the river that flowed through town. As the Fairy Tail wizards lead Rin and Kuro towards the guild the two just look around in awe. The town seemed smaller than Academy Town, but everything about this place just seemed more alive.

The group arrived at a large building on the other side of town. It looked very old a worn down, but it had an inviting atmosphere around it. On the front of the building the words _Fairy Tail_ could be seen.

"Woah, this is where you guys live?" Rin asked amazed by the size of the building

"No, we just come here to get work or to just unwind after a job." Gray said

"What kind of work do you guys do?"

"That depends on what the client wants done."

As they were talking Natsu decided to open the door and let his fellow guild mates know that they made it back okay.

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the door open.

Rin looked inside to see that there were a lot of people in the guild hall. He could see some guy in spandex dancing on a table, two old looking guys drinking and talking about the good ol' days, and some woman who was holding a barrel over her head.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here." Rin said

"Yeah, I just joined not too long ago and I'm still amazed by how lively it gets." Lucy said

"Come on, we should probably take you to see the master. He might know how to help you get home." Gray said as he took Rin and Kuro over towards the bar area.

As they approached Rin could see a short old man wearing orange and blue sitting on the bar drinking from a mug.

"Hello my son, how was your mission?" Makarov asked after taking a long drink from his mug.

"It was fine master." Gray said as he an Rin sat down at the bar.

Makarov just looked at Gray for a bit, then he turned his attention towards Rin. Ho then looked between the two of them for a bit before ultimately turning his head back towards Gray.

"Gray, I was unaware that you had a brother." Makarov said confused

"What are you talking about master?" Gray asked just as confused as the master was

"This boy looks very similar to you, didn't you notice?" Makarov asked

Gray and Rin turned to look at each other for a few seconds before looking back at Makarov

"Now that you mention it I **do** see a resemblance." Gray said "Anyways master, we need your help. Rin here says that he's from another world, and he doesn't know how to get back." Gray said

Makarov just looked toward Rin and held his chin in thought. "Is this true my boy?" Makarov asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was sort of sent here by someone who had a strange key sort of like this one." Rin said as he held up his key to the cram school.

"If you have the same kind of key like the one that sent you here, can't you just use yours to get back?" Gray asked

Rin thought about this for a moment and got up and walked towards the nearest door with a lock on it. He stuck his cram school key into the lock and turned it, but when he opened the door Rin just saw a bunch of supplies behind the door. Feeling a little disappointed Rin closed the door and walked back towards the bar.

"It's not working." Rin simply said as he set his head down on the bar.

"Fear not my boy, I'm sure someone at the magic council can help with your dilemma. I'll be sure to inquire about it at the next guild masters meeting and see if I can help you." Makarov said

"Thank gramps." Rin said smiling a bit.

"So where are you going to stay while you wait?" Gray asked

"Uh, oh man I didn't think about that!" Rin exclaimed

"Don't worry, you can stay in the guild hall until we solve your problem." Makarov said

"Wow, thanks again gramps! I'll be sure to repay you for this somehow." Rin said

After that Rin and Kuro were lead towards the back of the guild were there were some spare rooms. After laying out a cot Rin and Kuro decided to get some sleep after the events of the last few hours.

 **Man this took longer than I thought. It's actually hard for me to remember that Kuro is there since no one besides Rin can talk to him, so if it seems like I forgot then that's why. Anyways Rin is now staying at the Fairy Tail guild until Makarov can find a way to send him home, will he find a way back or will Rin be stuck in Earthland forever? Find out next time on Demon Fairy!**


	3. Ch 2: The Strongest Team

**Hey everyone, so I know the last chapter looked rushed as hell, but I just couldn't leave the story at a sort of cliff hanger (well mostly I got restless but still). Anyways I'm going to try and slow down the pacing a bit more since I've got nothing but time and a lot of story points to cover. Also, I would like to thank the people who followed this story. And thanks for the reviews, it helps to have some CONSTRICTIVE criticism every now and again. So anyways on to the next chapter.**

Rin and Kuro had been staying in the Fairy Tail guild hall for the last two days and so far, they hadn't heard anything from Makarov. The guild master had said that he was going to a place called Clover Town to talk to his fellow guild masters so that he could find a way to send them home. However, Rin didn't know what to do while he waited for Makarov to return.

After just lazing about and reading some magazine called _"Sorcerer's Weekly"_ Rin decided to see what was happening in the guild hall. As he walked out of the room he was given Rin grabbed Kurikara and walked out the door with Kuro not too far behind him.

The guild hall was just as lively as it was a few days ago, but he didn't know what to do exactly. He didn't know too many people in the guild except for Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray. He just decided to try and find any one of them so he could ask more about their world. It didn't take Rin too long to find them, since he recognized Natsu's pink hair from across the room. As he made his way over Rin overheard the conversation that was being had.

"I've got to do some job sooner or later." Natsu said with his head on the table.

"If we had taken that money from our last job we would be sittin' pretty right now." Lucy complained as she sipped from her glass.

"Hey, do you guys know what gramps said about getting me home?" Rin asked as he walked over towards their table. Rin sat down looking at a menu that every table. He looked through the menu to see if anything looked good.

"Oh, good morning Rin." Lucy said "We haven't heard anything from the master yet. He just left for a guild master's meeting not too long ago."

"Well how long do you think that's going to take?" Rin asked putting the menu down not seeing anything he recognized.

"It shouldn't take too long, these things only take a few days at most" Mirajane said as she came over to the table with a few plates. She went ahead and placed a plate in front of Rin and one in front of Natsu.

"W-wait a minute! I didn't order anything!" Rin said as he looked down at the plate that was placed in front of him. It was just a simple plate of pancakes, but it was enough to make his stomach rumble.

"Don't worry about it. The master said as long as you're our guest you don't have to worry about paying." Mira said as she went back to the kitchen.

Rin could only smile as he cut off a small piece from the stack. He then cut off a portion for Kuro and slid it over towards the Cat Sídhe who ate it with joy. While they were eating Lucy noticed Kuro and was reminded about what Rin had said yesterday about being a demon.

"Hey Rin, what did you mean when you said that you were a demon?" Lucy asked Rin as he froze up a bit.

"W-well you see-" Rin started before he was interrupted by the main doors being forced open. Everyone looked over to the door as they noticed a random guild member panting and hunched over. He only said one sentence. Just one sentence that managed to whip the entire guild hall into a rabid frenzy. "Erza's back."

People began to scramble around trying to either clean the guild or hide. Both Rin and Lucy were confused. Whoever this Erza person was she seemed to have been someone important in the guild. Although it looked like every feared Erza more than they respected her.

"Do you know who this Erza person is?" Rin asked Lucy confused by all the guild members panicking to get the hall in to shape

"No clue, I remember Gray mentioning her before we found you in the forest. Although he didn't really give me much to go on." Lucy said just as confused as Rin

"Erza is one of our guilds strongest mages," Mira said as she appeared at their table to collect the empty plates "She's also the guilds strongest female mage."

"Woah, she sounds tough." Rin said as the doors were once again forced open.

"Oh, here she is now." Mira said smiling.

Both Rin and Lucy turned their attention towards the main entrance to see a giant decorated horn being held over the shoulder of a scarlet haired woman wearing armor. Behind her was a mountain of luggage all strapped to a wagon. She practically radiated power as she stood in the main entrance way. This woman was Erza Scarlet.

"I'm back, Is the Master present at the moment?" Erza asked looking around

"Welcome back Erza! The Master's attending the regular meeting right now, but he should be back in a few days" Mira said as she went to collect more plates.

"I see…" The armor wizard said with a slightly disappointed tone

"Uh, Erza what it that thing?" a random guild member asked pointing towards the giant gem encrusted horn.

"Oh this?" Erza said as she gestured towards the horn "The local towns people were so grateful that they decorated the horn of a demon that I had subdued" She said smirking a bit

This made Rin's blood run cold. _"That horn is huge! And she said that she got it from a demon! I'd better watch it around her"_ Rin thought.

"Will that be a problem?" Erza asked as she looked at the member who asked her the question to begin with.

"N-no! No problem at all!" The guild member said as he backed away

"Anyways, I've been hearing rumors that Fairy Tail is causing trouble again." Erza said addressing the entire guild "Even if the Master decides to forgive you don't think that I will."

Everyone tensed up at this statement, waiting to hear what Erza would have to say.

"Cana, if you have to drink this early at least use a mug." Erza said as Cana nervously lowered her barrel and went to get a mug from the kitchen.

"Vijeeter, how many times do I have to tell you not to dance on the tables?" Erza said as he stopped dancing and climbed down from the table.

"Wakaba, your cigarette buds are all over the floor." At this Wakaba just panicked as he could have sworn that he had cleaned them up a moment ago.

"W-who is she?" Lucy asked getting a little nervous herself. She doesn't really know Erza all that well, but Lucy didn't want to take any chances.

"She's Erza!" Happy said with his usual grin

"You guys are just too much, I'm at a loss for words." The scarlet mage said as she rubbed her temples in slight frustration.

" _But you've already said so much."_ Both Rin and Lucy thought at the same time

"By the way where are Natsu and Gray?" she asked looking around the guild hall.

"R-right here Erza! We're just being g-good friends as always right Natsu?" Gray asked with his arm around Natsu neck in a shaky, but friendly manner

"Aye!" Natsu said with arm awkwardly placed around Gray's neck as well.

"Natsu just started talking like Happy!" Lucy said in pure shock. "Just who was this woman, just yesterday these two were at each other's necks and now they're acting like best friends? What did she do to them?" Lucy asked

"Well you see, a while ago Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up really bad." Mira said having come back from putting the dishes away. "And one day she caught Gray walking around without any clothes so she beat him up as well."

"I'm glad to see you're both getting along, I actually need to ask you both a huge favor." Erza said straightening up. "I heard something troubling in a pub on my way back from my last job. Normally I'd consult the master, but this is an urgent matter. Will you help me?" Erza asked as she looked at both Natsu and Gray.

The entire guild started murmuring about what had just happened. Most of the guild members were stunned that Erza asked for help on what seemed to be an important job.

"I can't believe it." Mira said as she stood in place with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Rin asked worried that something might have happened to Mira

"No, I'm fine. It's just." Mira started as she looked ahead "Erza, Natsu, and Gray. Those three just might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail's history." Mira said

 _ **{Earthland – Continent of Ishgar, Kingdom of Fiore – Eisenwald Guild Hall}**_

"Hey, did any of you guys find out which guild that red haired woman was from?" An Eisenwald Member A asked

"Nope, not a clue." Eisenwald Member B replied

"Man, she was hot, I should have made a move when I had the chance!" Eisenwald Member C yelled out

"Hey, Is Kageyama back yet?" Member B asked

"Not yet, breaking the seal off the 'you know what' isn't exactly easy, So it's going to take a while." Member A said

"Now's not the time to be hasty, our chance is coming very soon." Said an eerie voice in the guild hall. This voice belonged to a tall man with spiky silver hair that was parted towards the left. The only clothing, he wore was a tattered pair of pants. He had multiple tattoos on his chest and one under each of his eyes. He also carried a big scythe over his shoulder. This man was Erigor, the strongest wizard in the Dark Guild Eisenwald. "We'll strike when all of those old geezers are at that damn meeting" Erigor said smirking to himself

 **And that wraps up the second chapter of Demon Fairy. I gotta say It took me way longer to get this out than I thought cause I had to adjust somethings to fit Rin into the story, but I didn't want to make him too OOC. Also this chapter was just meant to set up the Lullaby Arc and for me to get a hang of writing again since I've been busy with work and school again. But don't worry, all good fics have their chapters few and far between. This isn't an excuse to slack off, but I'm currently learning how to animate professionally and I want to be able to give that my full attention. Luckily the course isn't that hard so hope fully I'll have the chapter out in the next 6 months or so. I have to re-read and re-watch all of Fairy Tail and Blue Exorcist in order to make sure I haven't forgotten any important details. In the next chapter Fairy Tail's strongest team goes to take care of the demon flute Lullaby, Rin tags along to helo Lucy make sure things remain civil between Natsu and Gray, and things really start to heat up from there. So don't miss out on the next chapter of Demon Fairy!**


	4. Ch 3:Train to Onibus

**Hey everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of Demon Fairy. I really like writing this story since Blue Exorcist and Fairy Tail. I'm glad that a lot of people seem to like this story since I adopted the idea from someone else. I hope to keep updating this story for you guys, what with school and work, but I still plan on continuing this story. So last time Rin met Erza and she recruited Natsu and Gray to go and track down the Lullaby flute. Will Rin be able to help them Exercise the demon flute or will he fall flat (Music Pun)? Find out right now on Demon Fairy!**

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **{Earthland – Kingdom of Fiore, City of Magnolia – Fairy Tail Guild Hall}**_

It was just the crack of dawn, the sun had barely made it over the horizon and the guild hall was in a rare state of calm. Only two people were currently in the building right now. Mirajane, a member of Fairy Tail and barmaid, and Rin, The guild's mysterious guest. Mira was currently pacing around the guild hall wondering what to do about the request Erza had made yesterday. She had a feeling that whatever Erza needed both Natsu and Gray for couldn't be just some simple job. Whatever was going on must have been serious. She had asked Lucy to help keep an eye on Natsu and Gray, but she didn't know if that would be enough.

Mira didn't have anything against the celestial mage, but she didn't want her to deal with them alone. She wanted to ask Elfman but he left for a job last night, Cana wasn't a good choice either since she would most likely be too drunk to help. Team Shadow Gear was currently taking a deciphering job so they would be busy for the next few days, and Macao and Wakaba were still taking a break after the former came back from Mt. Hakobe. That just left Rin, who was currently sleeping in one of the back rooms. Mira didn't have any choice left as she walked to the back hoping that Rin would be able to help.

As she walked to the back room the she-demon could clearly see that Rin was still fast asleep. He kept muttering something about Sukiyaki, but that was all Mira could understand. She then went to shake him awake hoping that he wouldn't be too late to catch Erza at the train station.

"Rin, wake up." Mira said softly as she shook Rin gently "Please wake up, I need your help."

 _*You won't be able to wake him up like that*_ a voice said out of nowhere.

Mira's eyes just widened a bit as she looked around to see who was just talking.

 _*You have to wake him up like THIS!*_ the voice said again as a small black cat with two tails suddenly appeared from under the bed and grew to the size of a mountain lion and jumped on top of Rin.

"ARGRH! Kuro! Why did you do that?!" The son of Satan asked as he clutched his stomach after Kuro's 'Wake Up Call'.

 _*The white haired lady wanted to ask you something*_ Kuro said as he shrunk and jumped on Rin's lap

Mira could have sworn she had just heard the same voice from before, but this time it was almost as if it were coming from Kuro. She was about to say something about it when she remembered why she came in here in the first place.

"Rin, I need you to do me a huge favor." Mira said as she grabbed Rin by the shoulders.

"Uh, s-sure. What is it?" Rin asked trying to keep eye contact with her

"I need you to go to the train station and follow Erza on her mission." Mira said completely serious

"Wait, isn't she that red-haired chick who came in with that giant demon's horn yesterday?" Rin asked as Mira nodded her head. "I figured, but why do you want me to go with her? She already has back up doesn't she?"

"Normally I wouldn't worry about Erza since she can take care of herself, and Natsu and Gray can hold their own as well" Mira said as she shook Rin for emphasis, which made even harder for him to maintain eye contact "But those two always end up arguing and Erza always has to make them stop. I asked Lucy to tag along to keep an eye on Natsu, but I couldn't find anyone to make sure Gray doesn't cause any trouble as well."

"Is it because he always takes off his clothes?" Rin asked remembering his first encounter with the ice-make mage.

"That's part of it yes." Mira said

"So, when do you want me to leave?" Rin asked putting his uniform jacket on

"The next train heading towards Onibas leaves in about 45 minutes, you'll need to hurry if you want to catch them." Mira said as Rin slung his red sleeve, holding Kurikara, over his shoulder

"Okay, so which way is the train station?" Rin asked as he and Mira made their way towards the front door

"It's in the southern part of town." Mira said, "But how do you plan on getting there on time?"

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Rin said grinning "Hey Kuro! I need your help." Rin said as the Cat Sídhe grew once again. The Exwire then climbed onto his familiar's back.

"Be safe Rin, you're still our guest so I would feel terrible if you somehow got injured because I asked you to do this." Mira said as she looked up at Rin on Kuro's back

"It's cool, how bad can this possibly get anyways?" Rin said as he and Kuro rushed towards the train station.

 _ **{Earthland – Kingdom of Fiore, City of Magnolia – Train Station}**_

Rin and Kuro made it to the train station, but they still had to find the strongest team. It would have taken them a long time if they didn't hear Natsu shouting so much. Rin just followed the screams until he found Natsu and Gray arguing while Lucy and Happy just watched everything unfold.

"Uh, shouldn't we stop them?" Rin asked as he walked up to Lucy and Happy

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked slightly shocked to see the visitor from another world show up out the blue (no pun intended).

"Well, Mirajane asked me to help you look after this two since apparently they can be a handful" Rin said scratching his head

"Very well, I could use more help on this mission." A voice said as Rin turned around to see Erza show up….with a mountain of luggage

"Why do you have so many bags?!" Rin and Lucy practically shouted at the same time

"I don't believe that we've been properly introduced" Erza said shrugging of their question "I am Erza Scarlet, and who might you two be?" she asked

"I-I'm Lucy, I just joined the guild not too long ago" Lucy said bowing a little bit

"Oh, I've heard about you. You single handedly defeated a whole tribe of mercenary gorillas, you seem promising." Erza said smiling a bit

"That was Natsu, and those fact seem to have gotten twisted" Lucy said sweat dropping.

"And I'm Rin Okumura, I sort of…fell into town." Rin said not knowing how to explain his situation.

Erza just raised an eyebrow at Rin's comment, but decided to save it for later.

"I must warn you both, this job is very dangerous." Erza said with a straight face "Can you handle that?"

Before Lucy could answer Rin just said, "I can handle anything you throw at me" with a confident smirk

Meanwhile Natsu just stood still starring at Erza for a bit before speaking up

"Look Erza, I don't know why you asked us to come along with you, but I'm not complaining. However, I have one condition for helping you out." Natsu said looking dead straight at Erza. "When we get back to Fairy Tail I want a rematch."

Hearing this both Lucy and Gray became utterly shocked by what Natsu had to say, but Rin could see the fire in his eyes. It was almost the same as when he declared that he would beat up his old man someday, a promise that he planned on keeping.

"Very well, I accept" Erza said amused

"ALRIGHT! I'M GETTING FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as he pumped both of his fists in the air

 _ **5 minutes later, on the train to Onibas**_

Almost as soon as the train took off Natsu began to look like he was about to die any moment. This seemed almost normal to the other Fairy Tail mages, but Rin was just confused. The guy seemed super pumped up a few minutes ago, what the hell happened?

"Hey, does anyone know why Natsu just collapsed all of a sudden?" Rin asked trying to figure out why the dragonslayer seemed completely drained.

"Natsu has a terrible case of motion sickness, just thinking about a moving vehicle is enough to make him want to puke." Happy said as he munched on a fish he got from his bag.

"Don't worry Rin, I know how to make Natsu feel better." Erza said as she motioned for Natsu to sit next to her. Rin just looked at the two thinking that Erza knew some sort of magic to deal with motion sickness….until she just sucker punched Natsu in the gut knocking him out cold.

"Well, that's one way to cure motion sickness." Rin said as he looked on in pity _'Poor guy'_ Rin thought.

"So Rin, tell me, what brought you to Fairy Tail?" Erza asked as she looked at the half demon expecting an answer.

"Well you see…" Rin then went on to explain how he ended up in Earthland, but to do so he had to explain almost everything leading up to that point including finding out that he was Satan's son, going to True Cross Academy, meeting the other Exwires, Fighting the Impure King and most recently saving Izumo from the Illuminati. At the end of his story he noticed that both Lucy and Erza were in tears while Gray just put his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Wow, that sounds rough buddy." Gray said as he took off his coat.

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in at first, but I'm getting used to it" Rin said leaning back in his seat. "My friends were really cool about it, although I had to prove that I could still control my flames"

"Well at least you have more control than a certain flame brain that I know." Gray said nodding towards Natsu.

"What's your deal with him anyways?" Rin asked trying to understand why the two mages fought so often.

"I don't know, I guess he just rubs me the wrong way." Gray said looking out the window

"Oh, by the way what kind of magic can you use Erza, I've only seen Natsu use his magic in the guild hall." Lucy asked wondering what kind of magic the guild's strongest female mage could use

"Erza's magic is really pretty." Happy said looking up at Lucy "It makes her opponents bleed!" Happy said smiling while holding up his arms.

"That doesn't sound too pretty." Lucy said with a mildly disturbed look on her face

"I don't think it's that special, personally I think that Gray's magic more beautiful than mine." Erza said.

In response Gray extended his left arm and held out his palm while making a fist with his right hand and smacked it down on his left. Soon after a chill breeze flowed around him until a small ice crystal in the shape of the Fairy Tail logo formed in his hands.

"Woah, that kinda cool." Rin said looking at the ice crystal

"Wait a minute." Lucy said thinking out loud "Ice! Flames!" she exclaimed

"No wonder you two don't get along, that's hilarious" Lucy said chuckling a bit

"Is that really why you two fight?" Erza asked looking towards Gray

"Hell, if I know" Gray said looking out the window

"If that's how it is then I can't see you and Rin getting along." Happy said

"Why's that?" Gray asked

"Because he's a fire user" Happy answered

"I don't think that's how it works." Rin said sweat dropping

"So, what did you need help with Erza? You normally take care of any jobs you get all on your own." Gray said crossing his arms.

"Well, I was on my way back from my previous job when I stopped in a bar to rest for bit." Erza explained "While I was there a group of what I can assume were mages from a guild were discussing something called "Lullaby" and breaking its seal"

"Lullaby?" Gray said wondering what could be so special about it

"Is it a sort of magic that allows you to put people to sleep?" Lucy asked

"Wait a minute." Gray stated, "If they're trying to unseal it then wouldn't that mean they were being paid to do so?" He asked

Erza nodded, "That's what I thought at first, but then they mentioned the name Erigor." She said calmly

"He's the best mage with the Eisenwald guild, they call him the grim reaper, mostly because he takes only assassination requests." Erza said explaining who they were dealing with.

"Wait so he takes money just to kill people?" Rin asked, "Shouldn't someone do something about that?"

"Well, assassination requests _were_ banned by the magic council and when Eisenwald refused to stop accepting them they were outed from the Mage Guild League."

As they were talking the train came to a stop in Onibus station. Rin, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy all grabbed their belongings and stepped off the train before it took off again. They continued their conversation while heading outside of the station.

"As a result, Eisenwald became a dark guild" Erza said as she pulled her cart behind her

"A dark guild?!" Lucy exclaimed with a look of pure terror "But if they were outed from the League wouldn't that mean they were punished?"

"The guild master was arrested, and the members were told to disband. However, in cases like these dark guilds tend to go against the orders they were given."

" _I should have stayed home"_ Lucy thought

"I made the mistake of not taking action when I first encountered them. If I knew what they had I would've made sure they couldn't get away" Erza said in a scary tone

"But that would have only dealt with just those guys and not the entire guild, right?" Gray asked

"Exactly, they're planning something with Lullaby and I can't just ignore it." Erza said "That's why we're marching straight towards Eisenwald"

As she said this Gray couldn't help but to smirk while Lucy was sweating profusely

Meanwhile Rin was looking around where they were standing, so much so that he almost caused a scene.

"Did you lose something Rin?" Lucy asked making sure he didn't leave anything on the train

"Uh guys, I can't find Natsu or Kuro anywhere." Rin said looking around

This caused Erza and Gray to tense up a bit since they hadn't noticed their friend's presence.

"Don't tell me we left them on the train." Erza said looking back at the station hearing the train's horn blowing in the distance

"God damn it." Rin said as the train moved farther away

 _ **Back on the train**_

Natsu was barely regaining consciousness while Kuro slept on his lap. While he was waking up a young man wearing a white jacket and pants sat down across from him. Said man also had short dark black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Wow, you look like you might hurl at any minute" The man said. He then glanced over at Natsu's right shoulder to see his guild mark

"Fairy Tail huh, must be nice being a part of an official guild, I sort of envy you" The man said.

 **So I know what it took a long time for me to update and I'm sorry about that, but I wanted this chapter to be good. Next chapter we'll get tot see Rin actually fight along side the strongest team since the action picks up from here. I would also like to take this time to say thank you so much for all of the positive support that I've been getting from all of you. It really warms my heart to see people actually like something I write instead of claiming that I'm full of crap. Thanks for reading and please review on what I did good, and what I can do better. This is DragolianX signing off.**


	5. Ch 4: Eisenwald's Trap

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't been uploading lately. A lot of things have been happening lately. I've been feeling a little depressed about my progress in school. I'm not sure if it's anything too serious, but my motivation for the things I like to do has been going down. I'm starting to get back into the swing of things though. I still want to take my time with this story so I can do it some justice. I really like both of these anime, so I really want to get this right. Sorry if updates aren't as fast as they could be, but I'm doing the best of my current ability. Without further ado here's Chapter 4 of Demon Fairy. Also Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Blue Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato.**

 _ **{Earthland – Kingdom of Fiore, City of Onibas – Train Station}**_

"HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT!" Erza yelled as she paced around in frustration. The red haired woman had been stating her disbelief for a few minutes now. "I was too focused on talking that I failed to notice that Natsu wasn't with us! Will one of you please hit me?" The re-equip mage asked while dramatically turning for no reason. __

"It's okay Erza no one blames you, right Rin?" Lucy asked trying to calm down Erza

"Yeah, besides Kuro's with him, so he's going to be fine" Rin said

 _ **{Earthland – A Train head towards Kunugi Station}**_

Kuro had just woken up from his nap. Rin was moving around too much he moved towards Natsu's lap since he wasn't moving. Everything was clam and peaceful until someone came and sat down in front of the flame wizard.

 _ **{Back at the Train Station}**_

"Sir please it's for our friend" Erza said to a conductor

"Miss for the last time, we can't just stop a train because your friend was too stupid to get off!" The conductor said as he tried to explain for like the fifth time

"Okay, I understand complete- HAPPY NOW!" the red haired mage yelled out as the blue cat flew towards the control panel and pulled the emergency break.

"Was that necessary?" Lucy asked

"Now that the train's stopped we must go after Natsu" Erza said ignoring Lucy's question

 _ **{Back on the Train}**_

"You know now that I think of it, that hottie Mirajane is in your guild right?" The man said as he continued to talk to Natsu about guilds. Kuro was barely able to keep up with what was being said but because so far this guy was just talking about girls that were in the guild. Honestly it was a little creepy especially since he could tell that Natsu was still unconscious. This guy was giving Shima a run for his money.

"I can't help but notice that there a lot of cute girls in your guild, unfortunately there are no girls in my guild. Think you could spare some?" The guy asked bringing up girls again. Kuro was about to grow and pounce on the guy when he suddenly kicked Natsu in his face.

"Don't go ignoring me just because I'm from a dark guild you punk!" The mystery man said as he kept kicking Natsu. At this point the fire mage had woken up and was fully aware of what was going on.

"Man your guild must be pathetic if they don't even fight back!" The man said angering Natsu

In response Natsu began to activate his dragonslayer magic, but since he was still on the train it began to fizzle out as soon as it started.

"Haha! What kind of magic is that!" The man said as he got up "You have to use your magic like this!"

The man's shadow then morphed from the ground and formed a fist and punched Natsu onto the floor. This caused the man to laugh hysterically. Kuro couldn't stand this man any longer, so he finally grew to his full size and pounced on the creep. As Kuro pounced the train came to a complete stop. As it did the man's bag fell to the ground and a weird skull flute fell out.

"Oh no you saw it!" The man said as he tried to grab his flute.

Before he could pick it up Natsu got back and was at full flame. He rushed over to the man and punched him at full power through a few train cars. Natsu wanted to finish the fight and Kuro seemed to want to help him out, but an announcement from the train conductor stopped him cold in his tracks.

" **Sorry for the inconvenience passengers. We have just confirmed that the emergency brake was a fake. We will resume movement temporarily"**

Hearing this Natsu grabbed his bags and began to jump from the train.

"Stop! You just picked a fight with the Eisenwald guild! Don't think you can just run away that easily!" The man said as he struggled to get up from the wreckage that Natsu had caused.

"The same goes for you too! Don't think you can just badmouth my guild and get away with it!" Natsu yelled as the train began to pick up speed. "Oh no! Let's get out of here Kuro!"

The cait sith then lowered its body for Natsu to jump on. Once he was secured Kuro jumped out of the train with Natsu on is back.

As this was happening a magic four-wheeler was coming up next to the train at dangerously high speeds. On it you could see Erza driving while Lucy and Gray were inside, and for some reason Rin was on top of it holding on for dear life.

Rin then looked ahead and noticed that Kuro had managed to get Natsu out of the train, but now they were directly in the path of the magic car that was about to run them over.

"Erza stop!" Rin yelled out as the scarlet haired mage stopped feeding power into the four-wheeler. This caused Rin to be flung forward as he collided into Natsu, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Sorry Natsu" Happy said as he and the other Fairy Tail mages ran over to the two

"I'm fine too you know." Rin said as he got up.

" _Sorry Rin, we were in a hurry."_ Kuro said as he shrunk back down

"Wow, I didn't know that Kuro could grow like that!" Happy said as he wondered what he would look like if he could grow.

"I'm so happy you're safe" Erza said smiling as she grabbed Natsu by the back of the head and forcefully slammed his head into her breastplate.

" _Wow, it's times like these that I'm really glad that my friends don't worry about me the way these guys worry"_ Rin thought as he looked on at another bizarre display of comradery that the Fairy Tail guilds tends to give

"I'd be better if that Eisenwald jerk didn't get away!" Natsu said just barely recovering from the blunt force trauma that his fellow guild mate had just inflicted upon him.

Hearing this the red haired mage pulled a hand back and slapped the dragonslayer with all her might, sending him back 10 feet.

"YOU IDIOT WE'RE AFTER THE EISENWALD GUILD!" She yelled "WHY WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!"

"It might have something to do with knocking him out?" Rin suggested

"It doesn't matter now." Erza said ignoring Rin's previous statement "If we follow the train we can catch up to him. Did he have any distinguishing features?"

"Not really, expect he had some weird wooden flute with a skull that has three eyes in the end." The fire mage explained thinking back to his encounter on the train.

It took a minute for everyone to take in what Natsu had just said. He didn't really give a good description of who they were after, but he did manage to confirm their mission objective.

"That was the lullaby flute!" Lucy exclaimed "A wooden flute with a skull that has three eyes, that's the death magic flute Lullaby!"

This caused everyone around her to tense up for a moment

"Anyone who hears music played by that flute is marked with death magic, I've only ever read about it in books but I never thought it would be real." The blonde finished

"We have to hurry now!" Erza commanded as they all got into the magic four wheeler while Rin and Kuro ran beside them.

 _ **{Earthland – Kunugi Station}**_

The train that Natsu and Kuro were previously on had been stopped by the entire Eisenwald guild. Currently all of the guests and even the conductors were being forced off of the train.

"That's right, everyone off. This train is now the property of the Eisenwald guild!" Erigor declared as his underlings cleared the train.

After making sure that none of the guests or any of the conductors were still on the train Erigor shifted his attention to Kageyama.

"We heard that you were taking this train so we've been waiting here for a while." Erigor said grinning like a madman.

"You have great timing, I managed to break the seal." Kageyama said as he handed Erigor the flute

"So this is Lullaby huh?" Erigor pondered as he examined the flute "It's said that this was just a regular 'death curse' flute, but the Dark Mage Zeref went further in developing it. Now it's a 'mass murder' death curse. Anyone who hears a melody played on this flute is instantly marked for death."

The rest of the Eisenwald guild began to cheer as they heard this.

"Yeah not even those Fairy Tail flies can stop us now." Kageyama said as the cheering began to simmer down.

Hearing this Erigor's grin began to disappear and was replaced by a look of dissatisfaction.

"what do you mean by, 'Fairy Tail flies' Kageyama?" Erigor asked trying his best not to kill the person who just handed him one of the most powerful death curses in all of Earthland.

"Some Fairy Tail wizard was on the train about a minute ago, but I dealt with him"

After hearing this Erigor sent two gusts of wind towards Kageyama. They traveled so fast that they sliced both of Kageyama's ears. Kageyama wailed in pain as he clutched both of his now separated ears and fell to the floor.

"Tell me Kageyama did he see the flute?" Erigor asked not sounding happy that one of his men screwed up.

"So what if he did?! No one can stop our plan at this stage, not even Fairy Tail!" Kageyama yelled as he continued to hold his ears.

"I know what much, but I still don't want anyone getting in our way." Erigor said "Alright listen up everyone here's what we're going to do."

 _ **{Fairy Tail Mages – Currently in Motion}**_

The magic four-wheeler that the Fairy Tail mages were using was barreling down roads so fast that they were knocking over tables and breaking street signs. Behind them Kuro was struggling to keep up with them, but he was still able to stay on their tail.

"Erza slow down! You're going to overload the S.E. Plug and I don't think Kuro can keep up with us at this speed!" Gray said holding onto the roof of the four wheeler for dear life.

"If that flute get played, too many lives will be lost!" Erza said as she focused more on the road

"I get that, but if you use all of your energy before we reach them you won't even be able to use your magic" Gray said trying to convince his friends to slow down.

"I don't care about that, besides if it gets that bad I can always just use my bare hands" Erza "Not to mention that I have you guys helping me too"

Gray couldn't say anything else after that so he just remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Not too shortly after their conversation they noticed smoke coming from ahead.

 _ **{Earthland - Oshibana Station}**_

There was a large crowd outside of the train station as multiple conductor tried their best to keep every from entering the building. Their pleas of "Remain calm" fell on deaf ears as news of Eisenwald's occupation of the station reached the public.

Meanwhile Erza had disengaged the magic four-wheeler and began to cut through the crowd with everyone in tow. Lucy was currently carrying Natsu while Rin let Kuro rest on his shoulder.

"Erza, I don't think we can just go in there." Gray said trying once again to be the voice of reason.

"We don't have time for that!" Erza said as she made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Tell me what's going on inside!" Erza demanded from one of the conductors. The man was just confused as to what she meant and before he could answer her, Erza headbutted him so hard that he fell unconscious.

"What's going on inside!" She asked another conductor only to be met with the same result. This continued for some time until all of the conductors were laid out on the ground.

"Oh man, she's scary." Rin said with a fearful expression on his face

"She really doesn't like people who take too long to answer her huh?" Lucy asked with the same expression on her face

"Yup, now you know her a little better" Gray said with same expression

Hoping to avoid ending up like the conductors the three of the plus Natsu who was still sick went into the train station to see a bunch of soldiers on the ground.

"What happened to these guys?" Rin asked

"They're military soldiers, but since they were going up against a guild they didn't stand a chance" Erza said as they all made it to the main concourse area to see the entirety of the Eisenwald guild in front of them.

"I knew you'd be here Fairy Tail. Welcome to your doom" Erigor said holding his scythe behind him

"So you must be Erigor." Erza said as she stared down the leader of Eisenwald

"Natsu now would be a good time to wake up!" Lucy said trying to shake him awake

"It's impossible, he went from a Train, to a giant cat, to magic four wheeler, then to you it's a massive combo!" Happy said exaggerating

"Wait why is Kuro included in there? Why am I included in there?!" Lucy asked as Rin set Kuro down next to Happy.

"Hey can you watch him for me?" Rin asked as Happy nodded

"Tell me what you plan on doing, if I don't like your answer then you're going to have to pay for it." Erza said as magic began to flow around her.

"We're not doing anything besides killing time." Erigor said as a few goons began to chuckle. While they were doing this Erigor floated up to the second floor with a mighty gust of wind. "Think about it, what's inside of a train station that would benefit us right now?" Erigor asked with a sick grin.

The Fairy Tail mages stopped for a moment to think about what Erigor had said. They had a head start on them and could have gotten away by any other mean, but they decided to take a linear track and highjack a train station. What could be here that can't be found anywhere else in a short amount of time. Erza then looked up near where Erigor was and saw a loud speaker and put two and two together.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BROADCAST LULLABY?!" Erza yelled in shock as she had deduced their plan

As if to confirm her fears Erigor began to laugh like a mad man. "There are hundreds if not, thousands of people outside. If we broadcast Lullaby's sound through the PA system, we'll kill them all! This is for taking away our right to being an approved guild, and those who live to benefit from guilds must be killed!"

"But if you kill those people you won't get those rights back, if anything you'll just prove that you don't deserve them in the first place!" Lucy shouted out

"You don't get it, we aren't out to right any wrongs. We're going to clear the map so we can control the narrative" Erigor said holding their attention "You're such a fool!"

"Take this you damn flies!" Kageyama said a shadowy hand made its way past Erza and Gray straight towards Lucy.

Hearing Kageyama's voice Natsu woke up and made a flame so bright that it caused the shadow to dissipate.

"So we meet again, this time we're an even playing field." Natsu said as he created a fireball in his hand. The Fairy Tail mages and the visiting Exorcist were face to face with each other as a clash was about to begin.

 _ **Okay so I originally intended for more action to take place in this chapter, but it already got too long. By the time I got everyone at the train station this thing was already at seven pages. So next time we finally get to see Rin fight along side the Fairy Tail mages. Sorry if this follows the canon a little too closely but trust me when I say that Rin is going to shine more in the next few chapters. Until next time I've been Dragolianx-Unlimited and I'll see you in the next chapter**_

 _ **P.S. Thank all so much for following and favoriting this you don't know how happy that makes me.**_


End file.
